Fiction: To her, its real
by sasukerox
Summary: Sakura stumbles upon a website known as fan fiction. When she attempts to write her own story, life seems to follow along. Sasuke is in sound, but what if he returns in her story? Can she control him with a few touch of the keys? NOTE: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**FICTION. TO HER, ITS REAL.**

Sakura stumbles upon a website known as When she attempts to write her own story, life seems to follow along. Sasuke is in sound, but what if he returns in her story? Can she control him with a few touch of the keys?Dont like the title -

_Note: _Unlike most 'Naruto meets fanfiction website' stories, mine is not so much a parody…

A/N: I hope it's still a success, even though I have been "dead" for a while…**NOTE: There are some paragraphs of stories that are ****NOT**** mine. Scroll to the ****END ****of the chapter to see who's they are!!! **I think I have a little bit too much NaruHina in the chapter that I hoped for.

'Talking'

_'Think/Flashback'_

_**'Story on fan fiction'**_

----------

Sakura scanned the list of stories on this so-called She had to keep her mind off Sasuke. It had been a week since she, Naruto, along with Sai had seen Sasuke.

_I will give my life over and over…_

She shook her head, not wanting to think of him. She remembered how excited Naruto was when he told her about the website

"_Oi, Sakura chan! I found this really weird website. There's a bunch of weird names on there. Bleach, One Piece, Inuyasha, and guess what? It even says my name!" the hyper active teen yelled. "Are you serious?! What if it's Akatsuki trying to lure you to them or something? Stay away from that website Naruto." Sakura warned._

_Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Don't worry. I showed it to Tsunade ba san, and Ero-sennin. They said it was just a website that other ninjas from all over the world made stories." Naruto explained. _

"_Oh... So, what's on it?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. Naruto clasped his hands together behind his head. "Um…I just took a quick glance at it, and I came to tell you. I saw your name on it though..." Naruto said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "See ya later Naruto! I'm gonna check this out." Sakura said, waving a goodbye._

Sakura closed her eyes, and scrolled her finger down the screen. Opening her eyes, she saw that her finger stopped at a story written by _twitch and spaz. _"Fast forward?" Sakura muttered to herself. She clicked on the title, and a new page opened.

**_Thud._**

**_Thud._**

**_Thud._**

**_I have to._**

**_I have to bring him back._**

**_I promised._**

**_The Rasengan was swirling in the palm of my right hand. The red chakra of the demon inside me wisped around me violently and took a distorted form of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I could distantly hear its roaring echoing inside my head, drowning into my own thoughts._**

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "This is when Naruto and Sasuke fought…how do other ninjas know about this?" She scrolled down and read some more.

**_I blearily opened my eyes and snapped them shut as a blaring light blinded me. Then the memories of what had happened flooded into my mind, sending a sharp panic down my spine._**

**'_I failed… Don't tell me I failed…'_**

**_Sakura-chan. I promised her._**

**_Turning my head to the side, I slowly opened them again. I sighed in relief staring at the raven-haired boy lying there. '__I did it…' _**(A/N: FAST FORWARD-see bottom for detail)

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled, closing the website. She stood up, and jumped back from the computer. "What was that? I better tell Naruto..." she said quietly, and picked up her white and red striped phone. She punched some numbers and waited for him to pick up.

"Yea?"

"Naruto? Did you read anything from fanfiction?" Sakura asked, twiddling with the phone wire.

"You bet I did! Listen to this!" Naruto yelled.

"No, I don't hav-"

"They all turned to see another fan girl approach. 'Prove to us that you two are really a couple.' Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Sakura shook. This was not supposed to happen. 'You want proof?' Sasuke began as he turned to Sakura, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, her lips crashing against his as everyone stared. Sakura didn't do anything for a while until he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes and responded, her hands wrapping around his neck, pulli-" (A/N: IRONIES OF LIFE -see bottom for detail)

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT!" Sakura yelled, cutting him off, as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I never thought teme would do something like that." Naruto said, grinning. The fox container had finally noticed the reasons for Hinata's blushes and faints, and had understood how much Sakura still loved Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Its fiction, Naruto. Anyways, I read a little bit of something called Fast Forward, and it somehow knew about your fight with Sasuke kun." Sakura said, looking back at her computer. The desktop was a picture of Naruto and Sakura at the Konoha fair, an empty spot on the right side of Naruto. Behind that picture was the faded one of Team 7.

"Don't worry. Maybe Kakashi sensei told some other ninjas and they decided to write it out." Naruto said, loudly slurping on his ramen. Sakura put the phone away from her ear, and sighed. "Naruto, you seem to be pretty calm about this thing." Sakura said. "Lighten up Sakura chan. It's just a website. Besides, I'm thinking of writing a thing or two on there. You never know if Sasuke is reading it." Naruto said.

Sakura blinked. _He's right… _"Okay. Thanks Naruto. Bye." Sakura said, and hung up.

She returned to the website, and typed in the SEARCH BOX. _Find Author: _**Sasuke Uchiha**

**19 Records found **_(A/N: I'm not going to write them, because then I might have to ask ALL of them for permission of using their names or what not)_

Sakura sighed. "He might not even be using his real name…" she muttered. She opened her Microsoft Word, and stared at the empty document. She sighed, and started to type.

**_She sat by her bed, waiting for them to return. One of them, loyal, determined, and kind. The other, determined as well, kind on the inside, and strong. His thirst for power was uncontrollable. He had even left his village, chasing after a pedophile. Of course, he was part of the strongest clan of Konoha._**

_**The deceased clan, that is. A knock was heard. Her heart lifted, as she sprinted down to see if it was them. She opened the door to see only but one of her team mates. He was soaking wet. He walked past her, and sat on her couch. "I'm sorry…" he muttered.** _

Sakura saved the document, and exited. "I can't write this!" she said to herself. She shook her head. "No… not yet.."

Night came quickly, and Sakura had still not touched the computer. She turned it off, and went to bed.

_Munch _

_Munch_

_Sip_

_Swallow_

_Munch_

Sakura continued eating her breakfast, glaring at the computer. When someone rang the door bell, she realized what she was doing and got up quickly.

She opened the door to find her beloved, _wet, _team mate standing there. "Naruto?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Naruto glanced behind him, and ran inside, shutting the door behind. He sighed, and walked past her without saying a word. He sat on her couch, and looked at the ground. Sakura's eyes widened. _It's just like what I wrote…but…_

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout all this. I tried to ask Hinata on a date, and it kinda screwed up…" he explained. Sakura blinked, and laughed softly. "So she dumped water on you?" she asked, taking a seat beside him. "Nah. Hinata's too nice for that. Kiba and Shino attacked me with water balloons. Not to mention Neji..." Naruto muttered, his eye twitching.

Sakura suppressed a giggle. "What did you say to her anyways?" Sakura asked. Naruto's face lit up. "I told her about fanfiction, and that I saw a story about us. I started telling her about it, and I think she liked it!" Naruto said happily. Sakura sweatdropped. "What colour was she?" she asked. Naruto blinked. "Wha?"

"What colour was she?" Sakura repeated, raising a brow. "Um...red?" he said, tapping his chin. Sakura sighed. "No wonder they attacked you. Do you want a towel? You're soaking my couch." Sakura said. Naruto grinned. "A towel would be nice."

Sakura went upstairs, and turned on her computer. "Maybe I should do a NaruHina story..." she said quietly.

**_Naruto waited for Sakura to bring him a towel. He wanted to ask his crush out on a date. Don't even ask what went wrong. As Sakura went to search for a towel, the doorbell rang. An, "I'll get it!" was heard from Naruto._**

**_To his surprise, his beloved Hinata Hyuuga was standing at the door. "Naruto kun? I'm sorry for what happened. D..do you want to g..go out somewhere as m..my apology?" the young women asked. A faint blush could be seen on the blonde's face. _**

**_Hinata's ivory eyes glittered with excitement as Naruto nodded shyly. "Thanks Hinata chan. Where sh oj__f__g gr__th__a __RAJWjhs__fjgsi__GTA_**

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto slid they keyboard away from her. He scanned the screen quickly. "SAKURA CHAN!! DON'T SHOW THIS TO HER! I WILL DIE!" Naruto yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red. Sakura shoved Naruto away and attempted to save it. Naruto tried to jump in front of Sakura, messing her hair up in the process.

Sakura struggled to save the document as Naruto clicked on the X in the top right corner. "YES!" Sakura yelled happily, skipping backwards until she bounced onto her bed. Naruto fell to the ground dramatically and buried his face in his hands. "Nooo!!!"

_**DING DONG**_

The two teens looked at each other. "I'll get it…" Sakura said quietly, slowly walking down the stairs. Naruto waited for Sakura from above, watching the scene carefully.

"Hinata?" Sakura blinked, letting the said girl in. "Sorry Sakura, but I thought I saw Naruto kun running here." Hinata apologized, and turned to leave. "No wait, he's here. He's upstairs." Sakura explained.

Hinata blinked, as Sakura ran her hand through her hair. She turned a deep shade of red, and hurried to the door. "Sorry for bothering you two." She said quietly. Sakura blinked, and her jaw fell. "No, it's nothing like that! COME IN!" Sakura yelled, dragging Hinata back in.

Sakura ran upstairs, and pushed Naruto down the stairs. "Naruto kun!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing to his aid. Sakura grinned, and threw down the towel as well. Naruto glared at Sakura from the bottom, and accepted Hinata's hand of help.

"I'm sorry Neji nii san and the others threw water balloons at you. Please accept my apology, by..b..by by…" Hinata stuttered, her face turning pink. The edge of Naruto's mouth turned up, forming a small smile. "Say, Hinata…" he said, walking past her, rubbing the towel on his head.

"I don't care what those jerks did. They could get Sakura wet for all I care." Naruto said, showing half of his face from under the towel. Sakura glared at him from the top of the stairs.

"But I'm getting kinda hungry. You wanna go out and eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked, hiding his face along with the pastel shade of pink blush across his face, under the towel.

Hinata blinked, and twiddled her fingers. She stopped, and walked over to Naruto. He was waiting patiently under the towel. Hinata lifted the towel, and smiled at his blushing face. "Sure Naruto kun." She said, and Naruto threw the towel on the couch.

He grabbed her hand, and ran out the door, his blue eyes glittering with happiness. "Thanks Sakura chan. I owe you one!" he winked, and shut the door.

Sakura smiled to herself, and put the towel away. As she closed the cupboard door, something dawned on her.

The smile faded as she recalled the events.

_He was soaking wet. He walked past her, and sat on her couch._

_To his surprise, his beloved Hinata Hyuuga was standing at the door. "Naruto kun? I'm sorry for what happened._

_A faint blush could be seen on the blonde's face._

"I know they aren't _exactly_ same, and they could be just mere coincidences… but still…" she said quietly, and shook her head. "I should get some fresh air. All this computer junk is making me feel all…ugh." Sakura said, opening the door. She stepped out into the sunny day, and looked up to the white clouds.

If it was anyone but Sakura, they would have been looking up into white, puffy, clouds. To our young cherry blossom… a young raven haired boy was staring back.

--------

Hey y'all! I hope this story is better than the LOST AND FOUND, that only one person reviewed. (cries) My thanks to **twitch and spaz** for letting me use their story, **Fast Forward **somewhere in there. Also, **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**'s story, **Ironies of Life, **when Naruto was telling Sakura a story he found on the website.And about the ending, well I wanted a little bit more Sasuke in the story XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Little bit of humour and OOC in this chapter. With Orochimaru… XD

'Talking'

'_Thinking/Flashback'_

'_**Story from fanfiction'**_

-------CHAPTER TWO------

A figure lurked in the shadows, watching the young man sleep. He knew it would be a risk, but hell, no one wanted to wake _him _up.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" he muttered. "Looks like I don't have to wake you up, Sasuke kun." The snake murmured. Sasuke rolled over, his sharingan activated. "No need to be mad Sasuke kun. I only came to see if you wanted breakfast."

Sasuke rolled back onto his side, his back facing Orochimaru. "You know I don't like to eat with you and the rest of the sound ninja. Get out." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru turned to leave, and noticed Sasuke didn't touch the computer he had given to him. "Have you even tried turning it on?" he asked.

"I have no use for it. Get out." Sasuke growled, in a more deep voice now. "Why don't you check up on Naruto kun, and that pink haired girl? What's her name…Saguka?" Orochimaru asked, raising a brow.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It was only last week that he had met up with them.

"_It's Sakura, eh?" _

_She turned, her eyes widened, her green orbs gazing into his black ones._

"_Sasuke kun…" she muttered. She had kept the suffix. For some reason, he kind of liked it._

"Saguka…Saruka…now this wont leave me alone." Orochimaru said, tapping his chin. "It's Sakura Haurno, and GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled, the swirls of his sharingan twirling. Orochimaru closed the door behind him. (Little bit of OOCness for Orochi)

He spoke of her as if she was nothing. Saguka, Saruka. It was Sakura, damn it. Who could forget her name? Cherry blossom. _His _cherry blossom.

Sasuke shook his head, turning of his kekei genkai. Why was he thinking about her anyways? He still had to kill Itachi. Then…_maybe _afterwards…

Reproduction of his clan.

Sasuke turned to the computer in the corner of the room. He turned it on, and waited for the system to warm up. He opened Mozilla Firefox, and an ad popped up.

He would have just closed it, but something had caught his eye.

**The most popular website for ninjas to reveal their creativity!**

**Fanfiction. net !!! Choose to write stories about Harry Potter and the goblet of fire; Shows, such as The Simpsons, and Family Guy! **

**Don't forget, our main attraction! Stories by our beloved SasuSaku fans! Aren't they just made for each other? Her green orbs, his black ones. Her sweet laugh, his cold one. She is the only one who can warm him up! If you know what I'm saying! Note: Check the M rated sections!!!**

Sasuke closed the ad in disgust…as well as interest. People were making stories about him and Sakura? He typed in the website, and clicked on the first story he saw.

**Hips Don't Lie**** by white-rosekiss**

"What kind of title is that?" Sasuke muttered, quickly scanning through. He stopped at a particular paragraph that made his eyes widen.

_**Sasuke won't still admit that he actually **__**LIKES**__** Sakura, after all...emotions are useless. Love, to be more exact. He doesn't have anytime for it or wants to have time for it. After all he still is after his brother. Ahhh yes even after all these years Sasuke still haven't forgotten about revenge even though he notched his "Avenging" anger a bit. Or else he would have been send to a mental hospital … but that's another story.**_

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Where did they get any hints that I liked her?" he continued reading.

_**Sakura was dressed in a shoulder length grey t-shirt and a black skirt. She was dressed normal but the thing Sasuke couldn't get his eyes off of was her eyes... it was lusting and her lips were pinkish cherry... it was tempting … he wanted to just kiss her... but if he did he would smack right into the computer screen looking like an idiot...so he controlled himself.**_

Sasuke closed the website, very close to panting. "Holy shit…perverts…" he muttered, glaring at the computer. He re-read the last paragraph and rolled his eyes. "Control myself? What kind of idiot would want to kiss the screen? It's just…Sakura.." Sasuke said, not so convinced of his statement when he mentioned her name aloud.

Sasuke stood up, and walked back to his bed. He took one last glance at the computer, and noticed the desktop. It was a picture of team 7. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Where the fuck did he get that from…_ With a swift movement, his katana was out and aimed at the computer.

She was smiling. Just smiling. Her hair was long. He had forgotten that she had cut it, just to prove she didn't care what he thought. She didn't want to be weak. He lowered his katana and returned it to his back.

-----------------

Sakura passed the ramen stand, smiling at the scene. Naruto was treating Hinata to ramen, watching her every bite. Which, of course, made her turn scarlet red.

_I should be a match maker. _Sakura thought to herself. _Yea, match by controlling them with computer keys, _said a voice in the back of her head. Sakura kicked a small rock in front of her, she ran up to it again, and kicked it once more.

_Maybe I should tell Tsunade sama. What if I really can control stuff? _Sakura thought, kicking the same rock ahead of her.

She walked home and opened a blank Microsoft Word. Frowning, she rested her fingers on the keyboard, waiting for inspiration to hit her. A rustle in the bush outside her window was heard. Sakura's head turned to the direction, trying to sense chakra.

"Meow." A black cat had hopped onto her open window sill. Sakura gazed into the green orbs of the cat, the frown turning into a smile. _It's more of a diary entry… _Nonetheless, she began typing.

_Sasuke Uchiha. His personality is quite of the cat. Quiet, lazy, yet can hunt anything down if determined enough. I gazed into his cold eyes, not so long ago. I could see through the ice. He was lonely. Sure, he was strong. Hell, he was stronger than Naruto, I bet. But I knew he was alone. Who wouldn't be? He betrayed us, left his village, and he deserves to be alone. That bastard...only made up of ice and hatred. I don't even know if he realizes what he will have left after he kills Itachi. _

"Like hell anyone would want to love with him! If he came to Ino, I bet she would kick his ass. If he came to Tenten, like hell she would say yes. If he came to..to.. to…" Sakura realized she had begun stating her entry aloud.

Not only that, but tears were formed in the corner of her eyes. "What if he came to me? Would I…" she trailed off, looking down into her lap. The tears dropped as she re-read her entry. She highlighted it, and deleted it.

"How could I say that about him…what's wrong with me?" Sakura muttered, picking up her team 7 picture. He had a kind of annoyed, yet Sasukeish face. He hadn't even bothered to smirk. Sakura smiled, her tears blurring her vision. She undid the delete, and saved the document. "Maybe…one day…he will read it. See how much he hurt us." Sakura said quietly, going downstairs for a refreshment.

--------

Sasuke had gone back to bed, but couldn't sleep. He sat up, holding his head. He felt…distant. "From what?" he muttered. He glared at the computer. It had gotten to him. "Don't fucking tell me I actually _miss _them." He said to no one, clenching his fists. Since he had read that fanfiction ad, his mind was only on one thing.

Sakura.

"Kill Itachi, _then_ the clan. Fuck." Sasuke cursed, punching the wall as he got up. He knew Orochimaru would lecture him on breaking the base, but he didn't care. Why was he feeling a need for her all of a sudden?

---------

"Naruto? Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked, opening the door for Naruto, for the second time that day. "She had to go home. Thanks for the help Sakura chan. I just wanted to see your computer." Naruto said, whistling an innocent tune. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Sure. Yup, okay." She said, letting him in. Naruto grinned. "Thanks. I kne—"

BAM

"SAKURA CHAN, THAT HURTS!" Naruto yelled rubbing his arm. "Don't give me that crap! I know you want to delete that Hinata story I made. Too bad! Get out!" Sakura yelled, pointing to the exit. Naruto blinked, then started laughing. Sakura's cheeks turned red. "What is it?" she growled. "I didn't come here for that! I swear! I wanted to do something else." Naruto said, walking up the stairs. Sakura blinked, and followed him.

"Ahem. I want to write something." Naruto said, pointing to the door of her bedroom. Sakura eyed him suspiciously, then walked out.

Naruto grinned a sly grin, and began typing.

_Sakura waited for her daily mail to drop throuh the slit of the door. She wasn't expecting anything, but a purticular letter had arrived. Her eyes widenneed. "Sas..Sasuke kun?" she muuttered. She opened the mail, and inside was a picture of him smirking his ass off. He was wearing a lame outfit, and was winking as well. Sakura turned red, and held it tight. She ran to her room, and taped it in her love box. That's where she kept all her Sasukeish stuff. _

_Sakura blushed again, staring at the –oops– forgot to mention, HALF NAKED picture of Sasuke. Saku- QSAGTLOKHREY;AKJRYH _

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" she yelled, shoving him out of the seat. She saved it though, to see what he had wrote more clearly. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to see if I was a better writer than Ero-sennin." He said. Sakura cracked her knuckles, hovering over him. "I'll be going now." He squeaked, backing away.

"Damn, why didn't I sense your chakra!" Naruto yelled, skipping a few stairs as he ran down. "See ya later Sakura chan!" he yelled, waving.

Sakura sighed, and opened the document. After reading, she fixed his spelling errors, and added a thing or two. Heck, I guess her perverted side was coming on.

-------

Sasuke had finished eating his lunch, and waited for Orochimaru to train him. He had arrived, not with usual training equipment, but with a sheet of paper and a pen.

"What the hell is that for?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru laid the paper and pen in front of Sasuke. "I want to see how much emotional training you can handle. Write a letter to that pink haired girl. Hopefully, she will send a love letter back, and we will see how you react. Do what ever it takes to make her touched." He explained.

Sasuke glared at him, though kind of convinced that it was effective training. The snake lord left the Uchiha heir to write in peace.

He didn't want to make things up, but he had to get Sakura emotional. It was to get stronger, damn it.

_Sakura,_

_This is probably unexpected, but what ever. Lately, I have had this weird feeling. It revolved around you._

Sasuke stopped writing. He wasn't completely lying, right?

_You know my goals, Sakura. To kill Itachi, and to reproduce my clan. When I succeed in killing Itachi, I still have the other goal. You know where I am getting at. When we were twelve, you meant a lot to me, Sakura. I might have not shown it, but you were the only female I had the need to protect. _

Sasuke dropped his pen, and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it.." he muttered. He was getting carried away. Sure, she really did mean a lot to him. But not anymore. "She's going to think I still have a bond with her.." he muttered. He shook his head. "I have to get through this training." He said, picking up the pen.

_When I kill Itachi, I'll know where to find you. Unless you don't think of me the way you did before, don't write back. If you don't love me anymore, I'll understand. Don't tell Naruto I sent this. By the way Sakura… I never thought you were weak. The weaker I told you you were, the more I would have the need to protect you. It just made me feel needed. Not the other way around. That's why if I ever hurt you, the reason for that. _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_-----_

After finishing her shower the next morning, Sakura went down for some breakfast. The mail had come early. She glanced at it, and had noticed there was an extra letter. "From whom?" she asked herself.

Picking up the letter, her eyes widened. "It's just like…" she muttered, tearing the seal of the letter open. "S..sasuke kun?" she muttered, her eyes widened.

_When we were twelve, you meant a lot to me, Sakura. _Hot tears were formed.

…_you were the only female I had the need to protect. _The tears strolled down her cheeks.

_I never thought you were weak. _Sakura's hands began to tremble.

_That's why, if I ever hurt you, the reason for that. _Sakura dropped the letter.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

She began sobbing like the night he had left the village. She ran to her room, and buried her face into her pillow, making it damp with tears.

Naruto's eyes softened as he watched from the window downstairs. He had seen her run to her room with tears in her eyes, and he had no idea what had made her to do so. He saw that she dropped a letter. From the window, he couldn't make out much. Except one thing.

The bastard had written a letter of deep meaning, and it broke her heart.

A/N: Yay, thanks for the reviews. I feel loved XD I guess I have to write slight OOC in the summary. Sasuke was a little…strange.. The story Sasuke was reading was **Hips Dont Lie **by _**white-rosekiss **_THANK YOU!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Too short for it's own good. Sorry! I have been really obsessed this past week with Twilight and New Moon by Stephenie Meyer. (Can't wait for Eclipse!) But I really wanted to put this up—sorry again!!!

'Talking'

'_Thinking/Flashback'_

'_**Story from fanfiction'**_

-----Chapter Three------

"H..how could he w..write something like that!" Sakura yelled into the phone, her knuckles turning white from clutching it so hard.

"Oh Sakura…" Hinata whispered into the phone. She really felt bad for Sakura. She knew how much she loved him. "Hinata…d..do you think he still c..cares?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears.

Hinata struggled with the words to say. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. "It's not that he doesn't care, but… maybe he was forced to do it? Well, not forced…Um…I'm just saying…what if Orochimaru saw his letter? Letting out all those feelings would make him suspicious." Hinata said, closing her eyes, waiting for the response.

"I guess your right…" Sakura said quietly. "Thanks Hinata." She said, and hung up.

_Unless you don't think of me the way you did before, don't write back. If you don't love me anymore, I'll understand._

"But do I love him?" she asked herself. After a minute of thought, she grabbed a pencil and began writing.

_Sasuke kun,_

_I thought over what you wrote. I'm sorry, but I believe there is a chance that you were forced into writing this. If not, then why didn't you say anything to me last week when we saw you? Why did you claim you had no bonds with Naruto, and attempt to kill him? I'm sorry Sasuke kun. _

_But…if you did mean all those things… I…I am still sorry. I UGH!!!_

Sakura dropped her pencil. She rubbed her temples, her eyes closed. "What if he did mean it?" she muttered, erasing the last sentence.

_But… if you did mean all those things… I am still sorry. If you actually defeat Itachi, don't come looking for me. Go reproduce with some other bitch. _

Sakura screamed in frustration. "This is harsh, but after all he did, he deserves it!" she yelled, sealing the letter in an envelope, and dropping it into the nearest mail box.

Once she returned home and drank a glass of refreshing water, her mind was also refreshed.

She hid her face in her hands and shook her head. "Go reproduce with some other bitch? What did I do?!" she groaned.

"Sasuke? I brought some lunch and something else as well." Kabuto smirked, opening the door to Sasuke's room. Sasuke whipped around, and in a flash, grabbed a letter from Kabuto's hands. "Whoa. I'll just leave your lunch here." He said, walking out.

Sasuke ripped the letter open, and his eyes quickly read the short reply.

_Go reproduce with some other bitch._

Those words hit him hard. "Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru was standing in the door way, a mused smile on his face.

Before Orochi could blink, a bright blue chakra was formed in Sasuke's hand. The sound of a thousand birds screeching was heard. Smoke appeared, and the wall crumbled, as Sasuke slammed his hand into the wall.

Orochimaru watched with interest, as Sasuke inflamed the letter with his fire jutsu. "Sasuke kun…tsk, tsk." He said, walking to the prodigy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. "This is exactly what you are weak in. Emotions." Orochimaru said, crossing his arms. Sasuke closed his eyes, opening them to reveal in onyx orbs. He was right.

"Destroying the wall, using a powerful jutsu. All for a girl? Sasuke, Itachi will be able to see through you in an instant." Orochimaru said, making Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"Anyways, next step." He said, turning on the computer. Sasuke eyed him, not moving an inch.

"Now, you will write a story on fanfiction. Someway or another, Saruko will read it. If all goes well, she will review." He explained, turning to leave. "It's…" Sasuke growled. Orochimaru turned, raising a brow.

"_Sakura_…" his voice whispered in fury.

A/N: Like I said, short, but I just wanted to put it up because it kept threatening me to make me loose ideas if I didn't put it up! I'm sorry people! Edward Cullen is just too hawt to resist!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't update faster than I usually do. I have been on writer's block. Also, I have been overly obsessed with Jasper Hale XD I tried to make this chapter seem moderately long, but I don't think it turned out so well….

-------Chapter Four-------

His next mission: Write a fanfic. _The _Uchiha Sasuke was expected to have creativity, and to use it to lure Sakura into reading and reviewing.

Hoping he would get some inspiration, the sharingan user went to the Search page.

"Summary…" he muttered, typing three words down in the _keywords _box.

Lure Sakura Haruno

Three entries were found:

**Fear of the Light by Tsukiko no Yuki**

**The Rise and Fall by Siy**

**Unexpected Sensations by Sorceress Vana**

Though obviously not interested, Sasuke's eyes traveled to **The Rise and Fall**'s summary.

_Itachi's mission is to capture __**Haruno**__**Sakura**__ to __**lure**__ the traitor away from Orochimaru. But Itachi had never counted on that the kunoichi was so fierce, stubborn, but most of all, addictive. His rival Sasori also shows interest in her…_

A feeling ran through his body; it was a mixture of anger and protectiveness. Yes, Sasuke, we call that _jealousy_.

Unfortunately, being the Uchiha he is, anger took over. He thrusted his palm into the air, never taking his eyes off the summary. Suddenly, he felt a firm grasp on his wrist. Not needing to turn, he knew he was in trouble.

"This was expected since it has your brother's name, but again with the girl? I thought you lost your feelings for them." He sighed. "Must I get rid of her? You aren't excelling in this at all." The snake murmured in his ear.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and pulled his hand back. "No need to do anything unnecessary." Sasuke muttered. "Likewise." The snake smirked, pointing to Sasuke's hand. "No need to use that jutsu in a case like this." He reminded the prodigy.

"You can leave now." Sasuke said, more of a demand than a suggestion. Once Orochimaru left, Sasuke began to type.

-------------------

Sakura lay sprawled on her bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She snapped them open, and turned onto her side, coming face to face with her Team 7 photo.

FLASHBACK:

"_It's that mark he put you isn't it?" Green orbs filled with worry looked past the Uchiha prodigy, hoping to get through to him. "You can't deny it, Sasuke kun. Please. Quit now, before… I don't know what…I'm scared." Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to withhold them. _

_He was clutching his neck, looking at her with shocked eyes. "You know as well as I do, you're in no condition of fighting." He glared back at her. "Shut up, Sakura."_

"_You think I'm blind or something!" _

"_Will you please be quiet?!" _

"_You think I don't see the suffering you're going through?!" More hot tears oozed from her eyes. _

"_That's enough, Sakura."_

"_I'm sorry—I can't let you do it to yourself." She murmured, raising her hand. _

_Sasuke clasped her hand, his black orbs gazing into hers. "Don't you even think of telling them about this mark."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura clutched her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to remember.

FLASHBACK:

"_If you'll leave, I'll scream!— " _

_The wind howled; the leaves scattered. In a split second, he was behind her. "Sakura…" he murmured. She froze, needing to hear his every word._

"_Thank you…" _

_Her eyes widened; she could feel the wind blowing her tears off her face. A sharp pain hit the back of her neck. Slowly, she left consciousness. Sasuke…kun…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura's hand shook, as she struggled to smack the photo off the desk. Not once opening her eyes, she had one more flashback before drifting to sleep.

Sakura's POV

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Squeak_

"_Not here."_

_Squeak_

"_Not here, either." I heard Naruto murmur. I turned left, Yamato sensei following my trail._

_Squeak_

"_Not here, either." I whispered, anxiety getting the better of me. We tried several more doors—nothing._

'_Where the hell are you?" I could hear Naruto whispering. "We've finally come this far!" I panted, running through the dim lit halls. _

'_Where are you?" Naruto muttered. "Where are you?" I whispered, running faster. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, the pain clearly heard in his cry. _

-----------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_**I cradled her in my arms, my cheek pressed against her pink hair. Her scent made me loose my mind. She was absolutely…perfect. I knew I shouldn't have left. I knew I was loosing their trust in me. But I had too. She understood. She really did. That's why she was with me tonight. I had killed Itachi, and she knew what I was after now.**_

Sasuke's eye twitched. He was randomly copying and pasting lines from different stories.

"Ahem…can you say _plagiarism_?" Orochimaru whispered, deleting the paragraph before Sasuke could protest. "I don't want to do this mission anymore. I need to be trained."

"Giving up now, are we? Can't handle a little emotional training?" Orochimaru mused. Sasuke scowled, and glared at the keyboard. He began to type. _It's a mission after all…_

"_**Ah. It's Sakura." He muttered. She turned to look at him, her bright green eyes filled with shock. "Sasuke kun…" she murmured. Sakura was yelling at a pale man named Sai. But someone's voice caught her attention.**_

_**That being said, Sasuke Uchiha jumped down from his position, swiftly landing beside the kunoichi.**_

"That's more like it. Now get with the sex."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and waited for Orochimaru to leave. With a wave of a hand, he was gone.

_**Lifting her bridal style, Sasuke jumped with Sakura in his arms to one of the lair's rooms. Naruto, Sai, or their sensei was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was on guard, watching Sasuke's every move. "Relax, Sakura." His cool breath tickled her skin. She froze, confused. "I killed Itachi, Sakura. You know what I want, don't you?" Sasuke murmured. **_

_**Sakura seemed to relax a bit. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Sasuke whispered, gazing deeply into her green orbs. Sakura shook her head, and smiled determinedly. "I want to." **_

Sasuke stood up and knocked over his chair. "He expects me to write a sex story about Sakura?!"

---------------------

A/N: More of a Sasuke chapter again. Also, some OOCness….right…sorry bout the worthless flashbacks, but I seriously have no inspiration. And I kinda stopped Sasuke because I realized that this is SASUKE…..Like he could ever write a lemon. Gawd.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, a chapter! Harry Potter 7 came out this week, so I have been busy reading

--------Chapter Four-------

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the bright light shining upon her face. Groaning, realization hit her. She had missed a meeting at the hospital. "And all over a missing nin…" she mumbled, stifling a yawn.

Surely, someone would have called her? Walking over to her phone, Sakura saw that she had one missed phone call.

Beep

_Sakura? Where are you?! Tsunade sama said you had some notes to point out! Pick up, Sakura! Hellooo? Fine. Bye._

Beep

Sakura sighed, calling Ino back. "Ino? Yes, it's me. Sorry! I lost track of the time and I guess I fell asleep. Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. Bye."

Deciding she had nothing better to do, Sakura took a quick shower, and sat in front of her computer. Sakura dragged the mouse to open Internet Explorer. She made herself an account at fanfiction. Keeping it simple, she chose her username. **xxSakuraHarunoxx **

(a/n: I'm pretty sure that no one has that account name. If they do, tell me to change it)

Scanning the list of new stories in the Naruto section, a particular title caught her eye.

**Sasuke's goal ****by xHebiHeirx**

**A/N: I wrote this for a certain someone. If you're reading this, you're the one who replied to my letter with a: **_**Go reproduce with some other b.i.t.c.h.**_

"_**Ah. It's Sakura." He muttered. She turned to look at him, her bright green eyes filled with shock. "Sasuke kun…" she murmured. Sakura was yelling at a pale man named Sai. But someone's voice caught her attention.**_

_**That being said, Sasuke Uchiha jumped down from his position, swiftly landing beside the kunoichi.**_

_**Lifting her bridal style, Sasuke jumped with Sakura in his arms to one of the lair's rooms. Naruto, Sai, or their sensei was nowhere to be seen. Sakura was on guard, watching Sasuke's every move. "Relax, Sakura." His cool breath tickled her skin. She froze, confused. "I killed Itachi, Sakura. You know what I want, don't you?" Sasuke murmured. **_

_**Sakura seemed to relax a bit. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Sasuke whispered, gazing deeply into her green orbs. Sakura shook her head, and smiled determinedly. "I want to." **_

_**---------**_

_**A/N: That's all for now—until that certain someone reviews, that is.**_

Sakura's eyes widened. "This…has to be…_him_…" she muttered to herself. "But why…" unintentionally, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Why did he write this?" Sakura re-read the short chapter, and clicked the 'Submit Review' button.

**Review Story: **Sasuke's Goal – Chapter 1

Signed: xxSakuraHarunoxx

Review:

_Where did the inspiration for this story come from, xxHebiHeirxx? You must have done something pretty stupid that the certain someone replied to you like that. Frankly, I think this is making it worse for—I suspect it's a girl—her. Why do you even bother to do this, after she replied to your letter like that? _

_Oh, and by the way, I quote: _

'_If not, then why didn't you say anything to me last week when we saw you?'_

Sakura checked off the 'Add author to my Favourite Authors list' as she clicked the Submit button.

-------------------------------

It had been 3 hours since he posted his story. He couldn't think of anything else to write. Sighing, the raven haired boy logged onto the fanfiction website.

His story already had 6 reviews. (a/n: Damn him…)

**Superhawty4life- **_**Omg! You SOOO have to write a lemon/lime! Update soon!**_

**Lolzorama506- **_**Cool. Update fast**_

Sasuke read through the reviews, when the last one hit him hard.

"Sakura." He stated. It was obvious. Especially since she added the quote from her letter at the bottom. He ran a hand through his hair. "Not what we wanted though, is it?" Orochimaru sneered.

"Of course, maybe if you wrote that lemon scene, things would have turned out differently." Orochimaru whispered. "Are you seriously that much of an effing pervert? Get out." Sasuke hissed.

"Better with the emotions, I must say. Though maybe if she actually believed your piece of crap you call story…" Orochimaru trailed off, glancing at the screen.

"Like you could do any better." Sasuke scoffed. Orochimaru _somehow _shoved Sasuke off his seat and began typing. Sasuke snorted, and kept his eyes off the screen.

**Sasuke's eyed her curved body. Her fragrance was driving him crazy. She licked her lips seductively, lifting her index, motioning him to come forward. A playful smirk formed on his lips, as he jumped on her, pushing her down on the bed.**

**Sasuke lowered his face into the crook of her neck, licking and sucking. Sakura moaned, arousing the Uchiha more. He trailed his fingers lightly across her chest. Sakura rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. She made him grasp her right breast, a sly smile on her lips.**

**Sasuke raised a brow and smirked. He opened her shirt, caressing her right breast in his hand. Sakura moaned his name, arching her back to him. **

Orochimaru stopped, feeling a dark chakra behind him. He turned to find Sasuke's sharingan on, glaring intensely at him.

"Get out…_now._" Sasuke growled, like so many times before. But this time, there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

In one swift motion, Orochimaru submitted the chapter, and fled from the room. Sasuke's eyes widened, his balled fist, shaking ever so slightly. Remembering that this was what the training was all about, Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed.

It was only a matter of time.

------

A/N: That's all I can think of for now. Besides, my sister is yelling out words such as, _Stupefy _and _Harry! _So I gotta get out of my room before she spoils anything!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I'll continue the story—in very slow updates, that is…

-------Chapter Six-------

It had been a couple of days since Sakura had read Sasuke's story. She had just come back from a B rank mission in the Mist.

"Sure you're okay, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, dropping Sakura off at home, along with Sai. "Yes. You seem…distant from us. You're usually more ticked off at my remarks." Sai noted with a smile.

"No need to worry about me, guys." Sakura reassured them with a smile. Sai nodded, but Naruto was unconvinced. "It's not about fanfiction, is it?" he whispered under his breath. Sakura stiffened. He was getting sharper.

"No," she put on the fake smile. "I've just been really busy with stuff, and I'm tired."

Naruto was still unconvinced, but he left her alone for the most part. "I'll come over tomorrow, to prove to you I'm okay." Sakura challenged. Naruto grinned, satisfied.

Sakura sighed; glad to get rid of her nosy team mate. It wasn't his fault. He was worried about her, as usual. It was a habit. He loved her—she knew that. Though sometimes he was too caring.

Sakura logged onto fanficion, checking if Sasuke updated his ridiculous story.

**Sasuke's eyed her curved body. Her fragrance was driving him crazy. She licked her lips seductively, lifting her index, motioning him to come forward. A playful smirk formed on his lips, as he jumped on her, pushing her down on the bed.**

**Sasuke lowered his face into the crook of her neck, licking and sucking. Sakura moaned, arousing the Uchiha more. He trailed his fingers lightly across her chest. Sakura rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. She made him grasp her right breast, a sly smile on her lips.**

**Sasuke raised a brow and smirked. He opened her shirt, caressing her right breast in his hand. Sakura moaned his name, arching her back to him. **

Sakura's eyes widened. Could he have written this? She doubted Orochimaru could want access to a teen's computer. She was…furious…yet her inner self was intrigued.

_Did you really write this? Or did your best pedophile of a friend help you? I thought you made it clear that you wanted to break bonds with us, Sasuke. _The furious side took over, as she smashed the keyboard with her fingers.

_Do you think it's funny when YOU, of all people, write this? I'm fine with….fans…but you…_

_Just one question._

_What the fuck are you thinking? Sending me a pity letter, and writing a fucking sex story. After everything we have been through. What are you thinking? You know, lately I have been pitying your family. I wish I was dead. I would never have to face you and your twisted stories again._

Sakura slammed her palm onto the mouse, clicking the left button of the mouse repetitively until the review was sent.

-------------

It had been at least 3 days. Why wasn't she reviewing?

Sasuke paced his room, after having some physical training with Orochimaru. He logged onto the website for the fourth time that day. No, he wasn't obsessed. He was desperate. That's all.

She reviewed. She was mad, furious, and indignant. But most of all, she was harsh. She brought his dead family into this mess. Deep down, he couldn't blame her. How would he feel, if Sakura ran off with Itachi, and was making sex stories.

Just the thought made him regret everything he had done. Maybe if he could just delete the story….

"Not so fast," Orochimaru murmured. Sasuke sighed, flopping down on to the chair. Orochimaru read the review twice before speaking. "That bitch."

After everything. After everything Orochimaru did. After everything they made Sakura feel. Confused, Lost, Hatred….And he called _her _a bitch?!

Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he clenched them, keeping his head low. He dared not to respond the way he thought he should. Rip Orochimaru apart.

---------------

The anger not lowering, Sakura decided to write a one shot. Little did she remember, she had control.

_Sasuke sat on his bed, waiting for his __master __to help him. In order to gain power, he is forced to write a story. Not just any story. A story about Sakura Haruno. After 3 years of bond breaking betrayal, she finds him. It has been a week since their reunion. He was confused on how he felt about her. _

_But for now, he had to write a sex story—his master is a freaking pedophile, remember? "Ku ku ku, Sasuke kun. I'll just tell you one thing." Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke got up, and sat down at his computer. "It's not about the girl anymore. It's about him. Naruto kun. Make sure to have some action on him as well." He winked, leaving the Uchiha to stare dumbfounded. _

_Orochimaru was a fucking pervert. Who guessed he was a yaoi fan? _

Sakura saved the not complete one shot. She debated whether or not to post it on fan fiction. She decided not to, in case she regretted it later. Stupid sympathetic feelings.

--------------

Orochimaru had stated his fact, and let Sasuke try to write the next chapter. He really wasn't in the mood. "I haven't been acting up lately. I showed no emotion after I read her review." Sasuke pleaded. Of course, an Uchiha doesn't plead. He calls it, reasoning.

"No, Sasuke kun. I saw you wanting to delete it." Orochimaru waved his index finger in front of him, as a sign of 'no'. Sasuke let out a growl, turning to the keyboard. Suddenly, Orochimaru let out a low laugh. "She seems to be responding with hate. I have an idea. Leave." Orochimaru folded his arms, waiting for the Sharingan user to leave.

Sasuke raised a brow, but left with out argument. Thank you, Carlisle! (a/n: don't ask) Sure as hell, he wanted to leave.

Sasuke watched other sound ninjas training. They were already panting, after what, 15 minutes? Pathetic. He wandered around the base, and returned to find a new one shot posted by Orochimaru.

**Lust ****by xHebiHeirx**

**A/N: Don't ask. **

"_**Narut!" Sasuke yelled over the large crowd. They went to enjoy a festival in the village of Konoha. Naruto went to the bathroom, and Sasuke had lost contact for about 13 minutes. To them, it was forever.**_

Sasuke, totally confused, kept on reading.

"_**Sasuke!" Naruto flung himself to Sasuke, whimpering like a child. "I…I got lost!" Naruto looked up, his teary blue eyes shaking with fear. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover.**_

Sasuke choked on his saliva.

"_**I won't let anything harm you." Sasuke murmured, causing the blonde to sigh dreamily. Naturally, Naruto was the uke, while Sasuke was the seme.**_

Sasuke couldn't bear to read any more. What was Orochimaru thinking? You know what, I don't think Sasuke would want to know that much.

He growled. "How do I delete anything?" Of course, Sasuke was in a maze, trying to figure out what the different buttons did.

**Are you sure you want to delete your C2 Community?**

"What the fuck?!"

A/N: Tried to make that long, since I have been lacking with this story lately. I don't think it's very long. And I'm not very familiar with yaoi ness. I had to go to Wiki, though I have heard of uke and seme. Wonder how Sakura will take it XD She wont take it as bad as the other story, I assure you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Anyone read Eclipse? WOOOT!!! Anyways, sorry for the long update…again. I'm trying to actually start writing what I wrote in the summary.

---------Chapter Seven---------

Sakura woke up the next day, regretting, as usual, what she did. "But I didn't even post it! Besides, Sasuke deserves it." She mumbled. The toast popped up from the machine, and as she reached for it, she froze.

**Did you just call him SASUKE?! **Her inner self yelled.

_I…I don't know… _

**Are we seriously that mad at him?**

_I…I…_

Sakura grabbed her toast, and held it in place between her teeth. She quickly put her boots on, and dashed through the door. Once she was on the street, she quickly chewed down the toast, running to her destination.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Eh?" Naruto yawned, scratching the back of his head. Sakura was clutching the side of his door, panting. "Sakura, do you realize it's 7:30 AM?! Precious sleeping time is being….what's wrong?" Naruto's eyes widened, clearly awake.

Sakura's gaze lowered to the ground. "Have you…been on fanfictin lately?" she asked quietly. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, yet his eyes narrowed. "If you're talking about some yaoi story about me and Sasuke, written by Hebi something, then NO!" Naruto crossed his arms, turning away.

Sakura blinked, watching Naruto's blush deepen. "Who did you say it's by?" Sakura asked. "Hebi…something. I don't remember." Naruto mumbled. "Naruto, I don't know how to put this…." She couldn't help but bite her lip to hide her smile.

"Hebiheir is Sasuke." She whispered. A roll of expressions passed through Naruto's face. Finally, it ended in anger. "That TEME!" He yelled, clenching his fists, the blush appearing once more. "What the fuck is Orochimaru teaching him?! Is this how he thinks of me?! A brother? Pft!" Naruto yelled in rage.

Sakura waved her hands up in front of her, smiling sheepishly. "I don't think it was Sasuke. Do you really think he would say that? I'm guessing it's Orochimaru." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto started to calm down, as well as his face's red colour. He watched Sakura for a minute or two until she raised a brow. "Did you call him…Sasuke?" he murmured, looking down. Sakura fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"You know what?" Naruto sensed the uncomfortable feeling. "Why don't _you _write a story about Sasuke? Maybe we can throw Kiba in there as well. I've never really liked him…" Naruto mumbled, zoning out.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "See you later Naruto." She turned to leave, when Naruto caught her wrist. "You're okay, right? If something is bothering you, you'll come to me, right?" concern was written all over his face. Sakura smiled gently and nodded.

-----------------------

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. "He's doing this just to annoy me. He doesn't want to train me, and so he comes up with the lamest plan in history." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Any reviews yet, Sasuke kun?" Orochimaru was waiting in the door way, his arms crossed. "Nothing other than fan girls squealing, and that nonsense." Sasuke sighed, drumming his fingers on a nearby table.

"Impatient aren't we?" Orochimaru chuckled. "There's nothing to laugh about." Sasuke growled.

_You have an email from Fanfiction. net. _

Sasuke eyed Orochimaru, as he sat down at the computer, opening the link. "You have got to see this, Sasuke kun." Orochimaru's voice was low. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. He stood behind Orochimaru, reading over his shoulder.

**Review Story:** Lust– Chapter 1

Signed: xxSakuraHarunoxx

Review:

_Never knew you had such a longing for Naruto, Sasuke. Actually, now that I think about it…yep. It was quite obvious. Why else did you ignore me? You always had your eyes on Naruto. Can't blame you, Sasuke. He's sweet, caring, determined, and has goals. Oh, and he is kinda cute. _

_I wish this wasn't a one shot! You really should make it longer. squeal _

A deep growl erupted from Sasuke's throat. _She's teasing me. As if she likes Naruto. Since when did she have a thing for NaruSasu? _Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself, trying his best to keep cool. As long as he stayed calm, this damn training would be over.

"That's it. Saruma is just going to get in the way, isn't she? I'll get rid of her tonight." Orochimaru said in a disgusted tone. Sasuke's eyes blazed with hatred. He called her Saruma. He could possibly handle that. In the way? As if. _He _was in the way. Get rid of her? _Tonight_? It was over.

-----------------------

"I can do this." Sakura whispered to her self. A blank word document was open before her, as she stared into the white page.

_Three years. It had only taken her three years to lose hope. He wasn't coming back, was he? He truly didn't care for them. For her. Yet, while Sakura sat there, thinking negative thoughts, what was the said Uchiha doing? _

_Orochimaru lay in his bed, coughing up blood. "It's almost time," his grey haired assistant murmured. He jumped to the high window, taking one last glance at his master. "I'll have to get some medicine from the mist. I won't be long." And with that, he departed, leaving Orochimaru to his unexpected rival. _

_A few minutes after this all happened, a loud crash could be heard from Orochimaru's room. _**(a/n: I hope from here to the end of the chapter wont be too confusing. Life and Fiction are kinda ending each other's sentences, so to speak.) **

------------------------

Orochimaru coughed out blood, hidden in the cloud of smoke. _And Kabuto is out to get my medicine in the Sand…why did this have to happen now?!_

Sasuke's sharingan glowed a bright red in the dark room. "I was planning to do this sooner or later, anyways. After what you just said…soon is what came to thought."

-----------------------

"_I know what your intentions are, Orochimaru. And now, I think I'm strong enough. I can defeat Itachi, and I have no need to give you my body." Sasuke's deep voice echoed in the dark room._

_Orochimaru chuckled, blood spilling from his mouth in the process. "I know you're weak right now. Maybe I am not strong enough to kill you in your full power. I don't care. As long as your dead. Either way is fine with me." Sasuke's hand reached to his back, pulling out his katana._

-----------------------

"I knew you would rebel against me, in time. I didn't think it would happen so soon." Orochimaru wiped the blood off, watching the Uchiha with interest. "And after you kill me? You think you can defeat Itachi?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He had a plan. Gather 3 more people that he knew had exceptional abilities. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. (a/n: I have no clue if Sauske knew their names beforehand) But now….was he having second thoughts?

-----------------------

"_Your plans?" Orochimaru repeated. Sasuke answered with no hesitation. "I will go back to Konoha. No doubt, they will let me back in. I killed the dangerous Saanin that threatened to kill their village. From there on out, I will kill Itachi."_

--------------------------

"That's none of your business." Sasuke muttered, reaching for his katana. Orochimaru's twisted smile turned to a smirk. "And what if I don't give up so easily?"

-------------------------

"_What if I'm not ready to die?" Orochimaru's teeth gleamed, his tongue licking his lips. "You don't have a choice." Sasuke growled. Orochimaru closed his eyes, the twisted smile still on his face. "Go ahead," he whispered. Sasuke was startled, but dared not show it. He swiftly moved his katana into action._

"UGH!" Sakura screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "There is no possible way I control things! As if Sasuke would every do that. As if Orochimaru would ever _say _that!" Nonetheless, the pink haired kunoichi saved the document, naming it, **The truth.**

Something she wanted to know for a long time.

-------------------------

Leaves and twigs flew into his face, as he quickly and lightly jumped through the trees. He had done it. Well, he called it _luck_. Why would Orochimaru give up so easily? Did the word, DIE finally get through his thick head? He couldn't have stayed immortal forever. Or could he? No. Not now that Sasuke left in his time of need.

Where was he going, anyways? To the said people, or Konoha? Sasuke jumped onto a thick branch, and stopped. He was confused. It was if he wasn't thinking it through when he killed Orochimaru. Now…he felt empty. What was he supposed to do?

A/N: I hate killing off Orochimaru, or just getting rid of him! I didn't want to do it exactly the way the manga did it, but I hope I didn't make Orochimaru sound very weak. Though, wtf was with GIVING UP?! What ever, at least he's gone. Oh, and Sasuke….Sakura owns you, man!


End file.
